


Night Terrors

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Not Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Summary Is a Terrible Joke Because I Am Terrible, Unhappy Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Sienna is NOT Glynda's Manic Terrorist Dream Girl. :)





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been an interesting experiment, but I'm done with the poll thing after this. (This installment's pairing was also chosen by poll, but after this I'll be back to writing whatever I feel like.) Thanks to those who voted.

~ Night Terrors ~

_"How is my pet doing today?"_

_The human huntress in the cage does not respond as the Faunus high leader smirks down at her from her throne._

_"How does it feel to be treated like an animal?"_

_Still the captive remains silent. She knows from experience that to speak is to invite punishment. And here, imprisoned, with her aura bound, she doesn't dare_ -

Glynda's eyes snap open in the dark. Not bothering to put her glasses on, she squints until the red glow of the alarm clock resolves itself into fuzzy yet legible numbers. 3:17am.

Rolling onto her back, she sighs and crosses her arms over her eyes.

"I hate that stupid nightmare," she says out loud. "And I wouldn't react like that in that situation!"

Well, maybe if her mind hadn't  _intended_  for it to be a nightmare... but she wasn't going to let her thoughts go down that road. Not when her soulmate was an enemy who would most likely try to kill her if they ever met again in real life.

~end~


End file.
